


Stupid Sexy Zevran

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айдан обращается к Алистеру с деликатным вопросом. Алистер этому совсем не рад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sexy Zevran

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Sexy Zevran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173047) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



Алистер был хорошим парнем. Айдан относился к нему как брату — не хватало лишь воспоминаний о детских издевательствах. Айдану нравился Алистер, он доверял ему — и, честно говоря, мысль о разговоре по сердцам с кем-то еще вызывала у Кусланда дрожь ужаса.  
Айдан прочистил горло и так независимо, как только мог, спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы возлечь с другим мужчиной, Алистер?  
Алистер оцепенел. Глаза у него округлились, лицо покраснело.  
Айдан задался вопросом, не было ли тактической ошибкой поднимать эту тему, пока они мылись.   
Вдруг Алистер подумал, что Айдан говорит _о нем_? В конце концов, он не знал, что Кусланд полюбил его как брата.  
Айдан почувствовал, что его собственное лицо запылало румянцем.  
— Создатель, нет! — воскликнул он, замахав руками так рьяно, что могло показаться, будто он пытается затеять драку. — Я не имел ввиду... не с _тобой_! — Это ведь не прозвучало как оскорбление? Многие женщины, которых они встречали в своих путешествиях, поглядывали на Алистера с интересом. Что было просто замечательно, но ни в одну из них Алистер не швырялся своими грязными носками. — Фу.  
— Это «фу» было совершенно неуместно, — сказал Алистер.  
— «Фу» никогда не было настолько к месту, — отрезал Айдан. — Ты подумал, я... — он попытался намекнуть на то, что имел ввиду, многозначительными движениями рук и бровей. — ...заинтересован в твоем фонарном столбе. Кстати, ужасная метафора.  
— Мы уже подошли к обязательной части вечера «подшути над Алистером»? — Алистер нахмурился, с опаской глядя на лес. — _Морриган_ не прячется в кустах, правда ведь?  
Они глубже погрузились в воду, словно одно упоминание имени Морриган могло призвать ее — острую на язык, тычущую пальчиками во все уязвимые места.  
— Я не подшучиваю над тобой, — сказал Айдан, убедившись, что им не грозит глумление. — Я открываю тебе свое сердце, как брату. Обнажаю душу. Я говорю о Зевране.  
Радостная улыбка Алистера осветила все его лицо.  
— Как брату? Правда? Ух ты. В смысле: ух ты.  
Айдан не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Возможно, ему стоило сказать о своих братских чувствах раньше? Он не ожидал, что это будет значить так много для Алистера, хотя, потрудись он хоть немного поразмыслить на данную тему, он бы догадался об этом.  
— Не то чтобы я обсуждал с _Фергюсом_ что-то такое, так что ты даже лучше, чем брат! — воскликнул Айдан. — Веришь ли, однажды он сказал мне, что леди нравится, когда их шлепают по груди при встрече. Мать так меня отсчитала, что я думал — сама Андрасте лишит меня мужественности за глупости, которые я натворил.  
Фергюс, естественно, смеялся до колик.  
Айдан мог точно определить момент, когда Алистер осознал вторую часть его речи.  
— Зевран? — время обучения Церковью определенно оставило на Алистере отпечаток. Он напустил на себя чопорный неодобрительный вид, становясь похожим на Преподобную Мать. — Ты думаешь о вещах — _непристойных вещах_ — с Зевраном? Ты слышал, что он говорит?  
— Я нахожу его совершенно очаровательным, — произнес Айдан, немного напрягшись. Акцент звучал так приятно. А эти полные губы! Айдан оборвал ход своих мыслей, пока вечер не стал еще более неловким, чем уже был.  
— Он убивает людей забавы ради! — сказал Алистер.  
— Он убивает людей за деньги.  
— Ох, прости пожалуйста. Теперь я вижу — так гораздо лучше.  
Воцарилось мрачное молчание.  
Решение взять Зеврана в их отряд оказалось спорным. Иметь _мысли_ о нем тоже было не очень уместно. Айдан угрюмо подумал, что он, вообще-то, не планировал ни того, ни другого.  
Наконец, Алистер вздохнул и спросил:  
— Он тебе правда нравится, так?  
— Да, — он был уверен. Несколько недель Айдан боролся со своими чувствами — и не все они приходили по ночам, в относительной уединенности палатки. Разные мысли навещали его в течение дня, и это все усложняло. Зевран ему действительно _нравился_.  
— Ты... хммм, не думал подарить ему цветы? Цветы красивые! А некоторые из них даже ядовитые. Отличная метафора, специально для тебя.  
— Мне не нужен совет по части того, как ухаживать за ним, — сказал Айдан. Он подозревал, что Зеврану не потребуется что-то большее, чем улыбка и «эй, не хочешь?..» И как же Айдан _хотел._ — Если бы таковы были мои намерения, я бы не к тебе обратился за советом!  
— И вот пошли насмешки, — скорбно сказал Алистер. — Вот что значит быть твоим братом? Жестокие, жестокие издевательства?  
— Фергюс бы уже утопил тебя, — заверил Айдан. Он понизил голос, желая передать всю серьезность того, что собирался сказать. — Алистер. Мне нужен совет, как _не_ переспать с Зевраном.  
— Просто... _не спи с ним?_  
— И это твой совет? Ты же эксперт в данной области, не так ли? — спросил Айдан и проигнорировал протестующее бормотание Алистера «я бы не сказал, что я эксперт». — У тебя нет какого-нибудь полезного напутствия? Я стараюсь относиться к Зеврану с уважением, а не использовать его для...  
— Не надо подробностей, умоляю тебя!  
— _Всякого._  
— Позволь мне все упростить для тебя, — сказал Алистер. Он снова стал похож на Преподобную Мать. — Помни: Создатель наблюдает, и Он поразит тебя молнией, если ты собьешься с пути.  
— Создатель... наблюдает? Пусть он понаблюдает за этим!  
Очевидно, у Алистера никогда не было брата, потому что он не заметил, откуда пришла опасность, а в следующий миг Айдан уже топил его. Но Алистер быстро схватывал. Вырвавшись из хватки Айдана, он послал в него фонтан брызг.  
Айдан зубасто ухмыльнулся, стирая капли с глаз, и бросился вперед, увлекая Алистера обратно под воду. Последовавшая драка включала все атрибуты игрищ в воде и очень мало ответов.


End file.
